Only You
by Moony-Padfoot-Prongs-4ever
Summary: Set during summer after OotP. Harry is lonely. Ginny is acting weird. I know that it sounds dumb, but give it a try. Most emotionally charged year yet for both.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Looking in the mirror of Erised, I see myself holding all that money that JK Rowling has. I see sponsorship from Warner Bros. I see Harry & Co. And then I wake up. Damn mirror.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"SIRIUS! Come back! No, he's not dead! He can't be! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The young man bolted upright in bed. Drenched in sweat, he picked up his glasses and his vision went from blurry to clear as he put them on. Looking over at his watch, the green numbers glowed 1:00 am. The boy moved from the bed and sat down on the floor and began to sob.  
  
Most normal teenage boys wouldn't dream of crying over a simple dream, but then again, this was no ordinary boy. Harry Potter, the young man crying on the floor, was a wizard. Not only that, he was a wizard who had defeated the darkest of all wizards several times. He was the Boy- Who- Lived. Unfortunately, he had never had an easy life. Sure, he was famous, but the fame meant nothing to him. All he wanted was a normal life and that just wasn't in store for him. The Lord Voldemort was now back and the most trying part of his life was just beginning.  
  
Only a month ago, Harry saw his godfather disappear behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. At the time, he was so angry that he didn't want to discuss what happened with anyone. Now that that phase had passed, he was waiting for answers. He had gotten no mail from his friends and missed them desperately. He, of course, had been writing to the order every other day saying that the Dursleys were treating Harry fine, but that he wanted someone to come and get him. Harry stood up and drying his eyes, went to get back into bed. Just as he was about to pull the covers over himself, he heard a small screech. He jumped out of bed and ran to his window hoping that it was letters from his friends. He opened the window and in flew 4 owls. They landed with soft thumps on the bed. Harry glanced at all of them and decided to take the letter with the Hogwarts crest off the owl first. Relieved of its duty, it flew out and into the night again. Harry knew what was in the letter, so he decided to wait for that one. He looked over at the other owls and began to wonder why he was sent so many packages. Then it dawned on him. It was his birthday today. He had already turned 16 at midnight. 'How could I be so stupid to forget my own birthday,' thought Harry, 'well, it is understandable. After all, I was just getting over another one of those dreams.' Harry turned to the packages presented before him. He opened the one from Pig first. Inside was a card.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
I have been asking dad again and again when we can come and rescue you from that horrid place, but he still doesn't know. We have to wait for the okay from Dumbledore. Rotten luck you have. Having to stay with those mean muggles must be terrible. I am so sorry mate. I really have been trying to get you out of there. We moved back to the Burrow. Dumbledore reckons that we are safe there. I don't know what is going to happen to Grimmauld Place. The order moved locations because of Kreacher. That miserable, filthy, little weirdo. Do me a favour and don't tell Hermione what I just said. I don't want her ranting about SPEW again.  
  
Nothing new has been happening around here. Except for one small thing. It's Ginny. I am worried about her. She just keeps locking herself in her room and is acting all secretive and stuff. She is starting to act like Percy used to. I don't want that to happen to my sister too. Fred and George have said that they will talk to her, but I don't think that they will. They are too busy with their joke shop to deal with the little things now. I think that she will get over it though. She was never one to sulk. Well, I must go. Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened up the gift and found two framed photographs. One was of the DA all sitting and standing merrily in two rows. It reminded him of the picture that Moody gave him last year of the original Order. This one too had people waving and smiling at the camera, unaware of the danger that awaited them. Nevertheless, Harry was happy to see his friends once more. He looked at the other picture and saw that it was taken in the hospital wing. They were all sitting at Ron's bed and they were all laughing at something that Luna had said. That was the last time any of them had been really happy. Hopefully, the coming year would have more memories like this.  
  
Smiling, Harry reached for the next package. He opened the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
How are you doing? Are you getting enough sleep? Ron wrote me and told me that you don't sound like yourself. I know that it must be hard living with those horrible relatives, but Dumbledore is working on getting you out of there. Please understand that and don't get all angry again like last year. I don't think that any of us could handle that again. Even you. Do you still get those dreams? You better not be. Try to practise your occlumency. You might not think that it is important, but it really is. We are all so worried about you.  
  
Did you hear that they are trying to find a new location for the headquarters? Because of Kreacher (he really is a poor, misunderstood soul), the Order needs to find a new, unplottable place to hold its meetings. Apparently the Burrow is safe to go to, but we don't know for how long. I am leaving muggle London and going there for safety reasons. My parents have been ordered to go to America by Dumbledore. Things are going to be quite different this year.  
  
Well, I Hope that you enjoy the gift that I bought for you. I though that you would be able to use this.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S.-Ron said that Ginny has been acting strangely. Do you know what is wrong with her?  
  
Harry opened up the heavy package. Inside, there was a box full of dark detectors. 'Wow, Hermione!' thought Harry. He would get a lot of use out of these. 'These will be great for the DA. I can show them how to work them, so that then they could start collecting them. Then we will all be prepared.'  
  
He turned to the final owl. "Hello. I have never seen you before," Harry said to the owl. It hooted quietly in response. "Let's see who wrote me," said Harry as he reached for the letter and pulled it loose.  
  
He opened the letter. He looked at the writing and noticed that the writing looked extremely familiar. He had gotten a letter from the shut in, herself. Ginny Weasley. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes! I'm rich! Harry & Co. are mine, all mine! I'm J.K. Rowling! NOOOO!!!!! I'm being sucked into the Department of Mysteries and my money, fame, and name fly beyond the veil. Damn. I'm stuck paying for school again.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed so far. I just want to let everyone know that I love reviews, but I don't like flames, so please, either make it constructive, nice, or nothing at all. Thanks.  
  
Moony-Padfoot-Prongs-4ever  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Harry stared at the letter for the longest time and then decided to wait for it. He would check his OWL results first. He opened up the letter that was stamped with the Hogwarts seal and read.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The results of your OWL exams are as follows:  
  
Transfiguration: E Care of Magical Creatures: E Divination: A Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Potions: O Herbology: E Charms: O Astronomy: A History of Magic: D  
  
Congratulations. I hope to see you on September 1. Please be at Platform 9 ¾ for the eleven o'clock train. Have a good summer.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
'Wow,' thought Harry, 'I can't believe that I got the mark for potions. Wait till Snape sees me in that class.' He then turned and couldn't put off hearing from the mysterious Ginny anymore. Part of him wanted to rip the letter open and see if she was going to bare her soul to him, while the other part wanted to refrain from reading it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm not going to ask you how you feel, because I know that you feel crappy. I can't say that you will feel better soon or tell you to get over it, because you won't and can't. I know that we are all feeling the loss of Sirius, some more deeply than others mind you, but I don't think that anyone can even come close to the pain that you are feeling. No one understands that. I am trying to though. I miss you. Not just you the person, but the old you. I miss your smile and personality. I miss your laugh. I haven't heard it in the longest time. I know that you are going crazy in that muggle house, but we are thinking of a way to get you out of there safely. Your safety is on the line and we don't want you to get hurt. Hermione is coming here. Did she tell you that yet? She is going to be arriving tomorrow morning. When you get here, you can catch up with them and tell them what's been happening. Just know that I am here and you can stop by my door anytime you want to chat. Hopefully, the Burrow will bring the old Harry back to us.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS: Happy Birthday. I found your gift at my favourite shop in Diagon Alley. I also added something extra from my own room. Enjoy and use in good health.  
  
Finishing the letter, Harry sat and stared at the piece of parchment. After a moment, he placed it gently on his desk and went to open the gift. He unwrapped it slowly and carefully. Underneath the brown paper, he saw a box, stamped with a sign that said: THE WEASLEYS' WIZARDING WHEEZES SURVIVAL KIT!!!! Inside the kit, Harry found a supply of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, a Skiving Snack box, a small portable swamp and some dungbombs. Harry also discovered a book at the bottom of the package. He pulled it out and looked at it. The title read: "Harry Potter: Not Just the Boy-Who-Lived Anymore." "Ginny," whispered Harry as he began to flip through the carefully put together scrapbook. He opened up the book to the first page. It said:  
  
PROPERTY OF VIRGINA WEASLEY  
  
There was a picture of Harry and Ginny right above it. It was taken after a Qudditch game in their fifth year. He had Colin Creevy to thank for that. As he looked at all the pictures, he saw that some were of him running away from Colin and his obsession with Harry while others were of the Weasleys and him sharing those precious memories that made his life worthwhile. He smiled as he saw this. It was his first authentic smile in a long time. Flipping further into the book, he found the same photo of the DA that Ron had given him as well as the one of them all sitting in the hospital wing. This time though, Harry noticed something that shouldn't have been there. Then he felt it. He realised that something was most definitely wrong. He ran over to his desk and ripped off a piece of parchment. On it he wrote:  
  
Ron-  
  
'No, wait. Scratch that,' thought Harry. 'He said that George and Fred are helping Ginny.' Again he began to write:  
  
Fred and George-  
  
Ginny's in trouble. She needs you now!  
  
-Harry  
  
As Harry finished writing this and sent Hedwig on her way to deliver the message, he felt a jolt in his stomach. The last thing that he remembered was feeling his scar burn and hitting the cold hard floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I'm JK Rowling, then Crabbe and Goyle are geniuses, Gilderoy Lockhart is the greatest DADA teacher ever and Voldemort is as harmless as teddy bear.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Harry opened his eyes after what seemed to be mere moments, but had actually been several hours. As he got to his feet, he noticed Hedwig perched on the back of his chair. She was holding the response from Fred and George. He moved swiftly towards her and took the note. In it, the twins had written:  
  
Harry-  
  
We got the note and apparated to the Burrow immediately. We found her in her room sleeping soundly. Nothing to worry about over here, mate. Actually, we are more worried about you. Dumbledore has finally given us the okay to come and get you. We are coming at noon. Be in the living room, ready to go. We are traveling by portkey.  
  
Yours very truly,  
  
Glorious George and Fantastic Fred  
  
Finishing off the letter, Harry felt happiness surging within him. He was leaving. He got to go to the Burrow after all. He began racing around his room, packing his trunk. Just as he was turning around to face the door, it swung open and Aunt Petunia stormed in to tell him to wake up. As they looked at each other, she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE????" Harry looked at her as if she had 3 heads (A/N: Almost like Fluffy) and then it dawned on him. He moved his hand to his head and began to feel his forehead. When his fingers reached his scar, he felt something wet. As he brought his fingers down, he saw that the tips had become all bloody. Shoving his aunt out of the way and ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw to his horror that his scar had split open and was still trying to heal. Swearing silently to himself, he grabbed a towel and began to clean his forehead and wash away the blood. Suddenly, he felt his stomach jolt again and he found himself on the bathroom floor retching. Aunt Petunia called for Uncle Vernon and they both went running (well, Vernon waddled) into the bathroom to find Harry curled up in the fetal position laughing like a maniac.  
  
Uncle Vernon roared, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU UNNATURAL LITTLE FREAK!"  
  
Aunt Petunia was a little smarter than that and ran to Harry's room. She found the note from the twins and flipped it over. On the parchment, she wrote:  
  
HELP! The little freak has gone mad!  
  
With that written, she gave it to Hedwig and said, "Take it to those nasty people who threatened us at the train station." If Hedwig didn't understand, she gave no signs of showing it. The owl flew out of the room and off into the distance. A mere ten minutes later, Albus Dumbledore walked up the front yard of number 4, Privet Drive and past a shocked Dudley on his way up the stairs. He walked calmly past Petunia and Vernon, only giving them a slight nod, and walked into the bathroom. In there, he found Harry curled up in the same position still, but now sobbing as a child would. He knelt down next to Harry. Whimpering, Harry, let Dumbledore clean him up and even though Albus was a very frail looking man, he picked Harry up and rocked him to a peaceful slumber.  
  
Hey guys!  
  
I'm so sorry that this was a short one, but wrote it in my STATs class today, so I didn't really have time to write a lot. I know that you are all waiting for a Ginny/Harry relationship, but this one is going to take a while. I hate it when the relationship burns out to fast. A sneak peek at what is coming up: Harry gets to go to the Burrow and we find out what is wrong with everyone's favourite redhead. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am the great JK Rowling. You caught me. I moonlight as Moony-Padfoot-Prongs-4ever. I am rich and famous and a freakin' genius. No!!!!!!!! Don't perform occlumency on me! I promise to tell the truth now! If you didn't get it from that, then here it goes: I am an imposter. Just like that @#$%!* Wormtail.  
  
A/N: I would just like to shout out to my amazing reviewers! You guys all rock. Thanks to: audball29, Butler, Nymphadora003, storywriter2007, Lady Yuy, Ginny and Starlett Ravenclaw, and Eff Finger. I hope to keep hearing back from you and many others. Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Let us begin!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Blinking, Harry slowly awoke to find himself in a brand new room. One that he had never been in before. He reached for his wand and felt around for his glasses. As his fingers brushed along the wooden floor beneath him, he stumbled upon a foot. Letting out a small yelp and jumped to his feet, not realizing how much pain he was in. Standing before him, was a blur of red brown hair. Fumbling, he found his glasses and threw them on his face, so that he could see the suspicious people that he was about to hex into the next lifetime. When he finally saw the clear picture, he saw that it was not as he had thought, he had never been happier. Standing before him was his best friends in the whole world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "What on earth do you think you are doing, Harry?" asked Hermione. He dropped his wand and said, "Sorry. Can't be too careful." "God, Harry, you're starting to sound like Moody. Next you'll be lecturing us about elementary wand safety and constant vigilance," said Ron. Hermione moved closer to Harry and asked, "Are you all right? Do you remember what happened?" "Not really. I just remember my scar being cut open and then waking up here," replied Harry, "What did happen to me? Where are we? This is not the Burrow. I know that for sure." Just then, the door burst open and all three of the teenagers raised their wands and pointed them at the entry. In came three people that they knew and three that they didn't.  
  
Harry froze as he saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape enter the room, followed by the three mysterious people. "How wonderful!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "He's awake." Dumbledore smiled and said in his gentle voice, "So it seems. Harry, are you feeling better?" Harry responded, "Yes, Professor, but now I am wondering where I am. This isn't the Burrow ("That's for sure," interrupted Ron) and I know that this isn't Hogwarts. Where are we?" At this point, Snape stepped forward and turned to the Headmaster. "May I field this question, Albus?" he asked with his usual sneer. "Of course, Severus," and Dumbledore stepped back and let Snape move in closer. "Well, Potter, you are standing in my house. Actually, to be more accurate, you are standing in my guest room, so guess what that means. It means that as long as you are here, you will live by my rules," Snape continued. Harry stared at Snape unable to articulate his many questions. After finding his voice once more, he said, "No offense, sir, but why aren't we at the Burrow?" Snape's lip curled (always a danger sign), and said, " Offense is taken, and it is because some stupid, little fifteen year old told someone where the Burrow was." "What do you mean 'was'?" asked Harry. This time Ron entered the conversation, "Well, I wanted to tell you this before, but you were asleep. The Burrow was attacked. None of us were hurt because we were all at Diagon Alley that day, but the house is gone." This news came as a shock to Harry. His home away from home was now gone. All he had left was Hogwarts. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. All of a sudden, he realized that there were the other people in the room. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at them. The three wizards stepped forwards from the shadows and into the light. "They are none of your concern, Potter," Snape sneered, turned on his heel and left the room, the three strangers followed and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well, I must go and begin the meeting. Ginny will be here in a moment. You four are to stay up here and not leave to go exploring. It is of utmost importance that you listen to me and obey. There are in this manor that makes number twelve Grimmauld Place look pale in comparison. Promise me that you won't go off and look for trouble, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry began to argue, "But I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me. Honestly! I don't do it on purpose!" "I understand Harry, but please don't leave the room," was his reply. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall turned and walked out the door, just as Ginny walked in and saw Harry standing with his friends. She paused as though she wanted to go over and say hi, but she just turned and sat in one of the dark corners, separating herself from the close-knit group. Harry saw this and went over to her. He crouched down next to her and said, "Hey Gin. How are you?" No response. 'I am going to try again then,' he thought. "Ginny?" he asked. She turned to him and said, "What?" "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," and with that said, she turned away pulled out a notebook and began to write.  
  
After a few hours, the three friends started to become bored. "There are only so many things that are related to Quidditch. Eventually you will repeat yourselves again and I will be forced to hex you so badly that St. Mungo's will wonder what happened to you. Do you understand me?" asked an exasperated Hermione. "I'm hungry," moaned Ron for what seemed like the six hundredth time. Harry, however, said nothing. Instead he turned away from his friends and watched Ginny sitting there and writing with such passion and fury that soon, she ran out of ink. She got up and said, "I'm off to get more ink. No one breathes a word of me leaving this room. Do you understand me?" Ron and Hermione were too busy bickering about the other one's complaints to hear what she had just said, so she just quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. Or at least she thought so. Harry had seen her leave the room and wanted to get some answers out of her. He slipped past the pair that was arguing and, he too slipped out unnoticed. He followed Ginny through the winding staircases and the maze of hallways for what seemed like twenty minutes. 'Who would have thought that Snape had such a big place to live,' thought Harry. She finally stopped in front of a huge landscape portrait and said in a clear voice, " Peaceful." The portrait swung open to reveal a room behind it and she disappeared. This was his chance. He ran over to the door and said the password. The portrait swung open and he walked in. Ginny was sitting at her vanity table, still writing in her journal, so immersed in it that she didn't hear him walking towards her. He reached up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with her wand out and aimed at his heart. Then she realized who was standing before her. "Hello Ginny. I think that it is time for a little talk." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm running low on humourous disclaimers, so this is just the regular spiel. I am not JK Rowling. I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, except for this plot line. If I were her, I would be working on Harry Potter 6 and not some fan fic.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You guys rock. You might have noticed that Harry and Co. are not going back to the Burrow. Sorry, but it had to happen sooner or later. So, here is chapter 5. Enjoy.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry let out a nervous breath as Ginny slowly lowered her wand. "Sorry Harry, I.sorry." "It's okay Ginny," Harry replied, "I just want to talk." Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to the portrait and out into the hall. Offering no resistance Harry let himself be pulled and pushed through the maze of doors, halls, and rooms Ginny seemed to be taking him through, until at last they came upon a spiralling stone staircase leading into the darkness. "Ginny, what's down there?" Harry asked as she started to disappear down the stairs. "Lumos!" Harry heard Ginny whisper. "Ginny, NO! You're not allowed to use magic outside school! You know that!" The stairs came to an abrupt end at a small landing, leading to a large wooden door, dimly lit by the glowing tip of Ginny's wand. "It's okay Harry, I'm allowed." Ginny reassured him and she pushed the door open. She gave a small smile to Harry and slipped inside.  
  
Harry's stomach dropped as he stepped into the all to familiar room. He found himself in a replica of Snape's classroom back at Hogwarts. The only major differences were that different flasks and cauldrons replaced the students, bubbling over with multicoloured smoke issuing forth. The air was foul and Harry did not feel that pair of eyes always judging and mocking. "Ginny, where are we?" Harry asked. "You said that you wanted to talk, so what did you want to talk about?" she replied, ignoring his question. "First of all, I want to know where we are," Harry said. "We are in one of the many dungeons in Snape's house. I saw him go down here once and so I followed. He doesn't know that I know where this room is," she said coolly, "I just thought that this would be the perfect place to talk because Ron and Hermione don't know about it and everyone in the order will be in the meeting still. Next question?" "What is wrong with you today? I mean, the other day, you wrote me a letter and told me that I could talk to you no matter what and now you are ignoring me and running away. What is happening?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry, I wish that I could tell you. I just." she trailed off. "What is it Ginny? You can tell me anything," Harry told her reassuringly. "That's just it though Harry. I want to tell you, but I can't. I just don't know how to tell you." Harry looked at her and thought, 'I want to help her. Why won't she let me?' "Harry," she began, "I know-." The door being thrown cut her off open. Ginny and Harry both looked up in surprise as their eyes met a very angry Severus Snape.  
  
"What do you think you are doing down here? This is a private room. You were told to stay put! Can't you listen to anything?" he yelled at them, "Dumbledore gave you strict orders not to leave the room and this is what he gets? I'm warning you, Potter, there are things in this house that even you would be afraid of. No doubt your father would have been. If for one moment, you think that you can get away with all the things that you do at school while under my roof, then you are sadly mistaken. Do I make myself clear? You and Miss Weasley are out of bounds and you will be disciplined as I see fit. Follow me." Ginny and Harry began to walk out of the room and were followed closely be Snape. "Think that you are some brave boy for exploring my home? Playing the hero again, Potter?" he asked. "No, sir. I was just trying to talk to Ginny. That's all, sir," Harry responded. "I am not an idiot, Potter. Do not treat my as one. I know what I saw and from the looks of it, you lead her down there. Do not go traipsing around my house again, or I will make sure that the next time you are down and out, I will not come to your rescue. Here we are; back at your room. I am locking you in this time. Do not leave again or you will find yourself renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron," Snape said as he opened the door to the room, "One moment Miss Weasley." Harry hung back for a second to wait for Ginny when Snape said, "I asked for Miss Weasley to stay. Not you, Potter. Go inside and stay there." Harry decided that it wasn't worth an argument, so he stepped inside the room and was soon followed by Ginny.  
  
When they both had entered the room, they saw that Hermione and Ron hadn't stopped arguing, but had only changed their topic. "I don't know where they are, Hermione. Maybe they wanted to get away from you always saying things that no one cares about. 'Oh look at me. I'm Hermione. I have read "Hogwarts: A History" SIX BLOODY THOUSAND TIMES!!!'" Ron finished off. "Well, at least I have more emotion than that of a teaspoon!" she shouted back. They were both turning red, their common danger sign. "Guys, we're back," said Harry loudly. Neither one heard. "Oi! We're back!" shouted Ginny. Again, they didn't notice. Finally, Harry whistled loudly and that got their attention. "And just where the bloody hell have you been, Virginia Weasley?" asked a very angry Ron. "We went for a walk. That's all," she replied. "You know that Mom and Dad don't want us running around this place. It's dangerous," he said. Harry spoke up, "Sorry Ron. It was all my fault that we were out walking around. Don't get mad at her. She already was yelled at enough." "What do you mean?" asked Hermoine. "Snape caught us walking around and he sent us back to the room," said Ginny.  
  
Just then, they heard a flurry of activity coming up the staircase. The meeting had let out and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were coming upstairs to take Ron, Ginny, and Hermione back to their rooms. From the way that they were acting towards Harry and Ginny, it seemed to be that Snape had not told anyone that he had caught them in his dungeon. After saying some quick goodnights, Harry fell back onto his bed and feeling the exhaustion of exploring the mansion, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, do you really think that I would be wasting my time on www.fanfiction.net writing out stories for people who aren't paying for the books? I don't think so.  
  
AN: Thanks once again to all my wonderful reviewers. I might not be able to update as frequently from today until the 10th because my finals start on Thursday. Sorry for making you wait, but in order to do well on my exams, I need to study.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly at the Snape Manor. Harry dared not to go exploring again for fear of Snape and whatever dreadful punishment he would think of next. When he and Ginny had been caught, Snape had ordered them to scrub every cauldron and flask in the house, without using magic. After days of washing, Harry had grown to appreciate the fact that at least in potions class at school, a simple incantation would clear the mess away. He did not want to get on Snape's bad side (who knew that he had a good one?), and so after the last flask had been dried and put away, he ran and hid in the safety of his own room. This was, at least, a little better that living with the Dursleys because here he had his friends. Ginny was still acting strangely towards the group, but seemed to be putting more effort into talking to them. Ron and Hermione were still bickering constantly, and everything was the way it should have been. Spending time with his friends helped him to forget some of his heartache, but he still felt the loss of Sirius. One afternoon, the four friends had been sitting in Harry's room when a beautiful tawny owl arrived. On the attached note, it read 'Hermione Granger'. "Who's that from?" asked Ron. Hermione giggled and looked up, "No one." "It's from your precious Vicky isn't it?" Ron sneered while trying to rip the piece of parchment out of her hands. "Bugger off, Ron! It's none of your business who I talk to," she said, her voice rising. 'This is going to be a big fight. I just know it,' thought Harry. He looked over at Ginny and found her to be too involved with her writing to even notice the fight. 'I have to get out of here or I will go mad with all this arguing,' he thought. Quietly, he slipped out of the room and for the first time in several weeks, Harry went exploring in the manor.  
  
As he was walking past the entrance hall, the doors banged open and Harry jumped behind a statue, his wand drawn and ready to fight. Through the door came a disgruntled looking Mad Eye Moody and an injured Tonks. Harry was just about to step out of his hiding place when several of the members came running in. Dumbledore asked the ratty looking pair, "What happened?" "We tried.There were so many.He's gone," Tonks replied before passing out. "Alert everyone in the Order what has happened. We need to double our efforts even more now," Dumbledore said sharply, "Molly, I need you to contact Romania and Egypt immediately. It is imperative that everyone knows what happened." Mrs. Weasley quickly left the room. Harry knew that Romania meant Charlie and that Egypt meant Bill, but who died? Harry glanced over again at the crowd, counting off the Order members that he saw. Who was missing? Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Tonks, Mad Eye.then it hit him. Remus was nowhere to be found. 'First my parents, then Sirius, now Remus. Will there be anyone left in the end?' Harry thought, as silent tears ran down his face.  
  
As soon as the crowd disappeared, Harry ran back to his room. Ron and Hermione were no longer fighting and Ginny was no longer writing. "Where the hell did you go off to, Harry?" asked Ron, a worried look on his face. "We were worried sick about you. Don't you have any regard for other people's feelings?" cried Hermione. Ginny just stood there and stared at him, almost daring him to try and make up for just taking off and not telling anyone where he was going. "Look, I'm sorry, but in all honesty, I don't want to talk right now. I just want to be alone," he said quietly. He looked the opposite way; fighting back the tears that had just began to fall. Finally, Ginny came over to him and said, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Harry nodded. "Did something happen to someone in the Order?" He nodded again. "Who's hurt, Harry?" she asked, fearing the answer (after all, almost her entire family was in the Order). "Moony," he replies and broke down into tears. Ginny backed up and she too began to cry. Ron sat there stunned beyond belief, while comforting Hermione who had taken the news just as badly as Harry. "That can't be though. It can't be," he repeated over and over again, "how do you know that this is true?" "Because I overheard Tonks and Moody talking about a battle they were in. They didn't mention names, but I just know that it is him. I know it," said Harry remorsefully. Hermione, who had been rather quiet, finally spoke up, "Do you want us to spend the night here with you? We can. It would be no problem." "That would be nice. I would really appreciate that. Then we can talk some more. I want to do something in memory of the Marauders. Maybe you can help me think of a plan," he said slyly. "Do you have anything in mind?" asked Ginny. "Maybe," he said. "Does it involves anything that is against the school rules?" asked a nervous Hermione. "Definitely." "Won't Professor McGonagall be mad?" she asked. "Who cares?" Ron said firmly. After it was decided that they were going to come up with some sort of plan, the four friends packed their trunks and through the laughter and tears of remembering the other famous four friends, they fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up! This is the last time I am coming in there to get you up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled into the room the next morning. Harry opened his eyes to find Ron still snoring (rather loudly actually) and Hermione's feet resting on his chin. He shifted slightly and was able to stand up without waking up either. Once he was up on his feet, he took a look at his watch and noticed that it was 9:00 and that they had to leave in an hour in order to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry first went over to Ginny and shook her gently. "What, Harry? Can't you see that I am busy sleeping here?" "Gin, it's nine. We have to leave in an hour." "WHAT? I have so much to do to get ready. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "I just got up myself actually." "Okay, then you are forgiven." "I've got to wake up the others." "Have fun, Harry. Hermione is a deep sleeper." "Thanks for the advice." "No problem. See you later." As she left, Harry went over to Hermione and tried to shake her as well. It didn't quite work as well on her though. After a few minutes, he was ready to give up when he whispered in her ear, "Hermione, Draco Malfoy likes you." At that, she jumped up and yelled, "HARRY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NEVER MENTION THAT JERKS NAME IN THAT CONTEXT EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Sorry, Hermione, but I needed to wake you up. We have to leave in less than an hour to catch the train." A look of realization came across her face and she ran from the room to get changed. 'Alright, now there is only Ron and he is just as bad as Hermione,' thought Harry. He bent over and whispered in Ron's ear, "Hey, mate, Hermione just walked in." He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Ron suddenly bolted upright in bed and looked around frantically. "Get up, Ron. We are leaving in about forty-five minutes. Let's get ready to go."  
  
At 10:00, the four teenagers were ready and waiting to go in the entrance hall, their assorted pets and trunks all standing next to the owner, when Mrs. Weasley came in and said, "What are you all doing in here?" "We thought that we were leaving right now for the train, Mum," said Ginny. "Well, you are, but you aren't going that way to the station. Follow me," she motioned for them to go with her. They all grabbed their trunks and animals and walked into the next room. In the middle of the room was an old aluminum can. "Are we traveling by portkey, then?" Harry asked. "That is precisely how you are going to be transferred to the station this year," Mr. Weasley responded, "We will be taken to an alley just behind the station and we go from there to Platform 9 ¾. Any questions?" None of them voiced any concerns. "Well, everyone grab your trunk and pet and touch a part of the can," he told them. They obeyed and the next thing that Harry felt was the familiar jerk behind his navel.  
  
After they had arrived, they made their way into the station and found the passageway to the platform. "All right then, Ron and Harry can go first this time, then Ginny and Hermione, and then us," Mrs. Weasley told the teenagers. One by one, they slipped through the gateway unnoticed and emerged onto the other side next to the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked around and felt a huge grin come across his face. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked. "Nothing Ron. I am just so glad to be going home. That's all." Suddenly, they were joined by Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Goodbye mum. I'll miss you" Ginny said, and then turning to her dad, "Bye dad. I love you." Ron went next and said his goodbyes, then was followed by Hermione and finally Harry. The group then turned and proceeded to the Hogwarts Express, eager to meet up with their friends and discuss what they were going to do in memory of their dearly departed friends.  
  
As they boarded, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. 'Malfoy?" thought Harry, 'No wait. It can't be him. He would never be seen wearing something like that. He's filthy.' Harry decided that his mind was playing tricks on him and that he had seen someone else.  
  
The friends made their way down the train and eventually found an empty compartment. "We're lucky this year," Ron said happily, "We aren't stuck with anyone this year that we don't want around." "Who didn't you like last year, Ron?" asked Hermione. "Well, how about Loony-" he stopped short as the door opened and in came Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. "Who's loony?" asked Neville. "Er." Ron mummbled. "Voldemort," Hermione said, jumping into the conversation. To Harry's surprise, no one cowered at the name. "You're right. He is one giant nutter, the stupid git," Neville commented. "My dad said that the crumple horned snorkbacks are mating and that this will be the biggest edition yet," Luna said dreamily, not really listening to the conversation that everyone else was involved in. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads. Neville told the group of his summer adventure in America ("New York City was amazing!") and Luna talked about how she and her dad went on a trip to observe the crumple horned snorkback in it's natural habitat. Then Neville turned to Harry and said, "Did you have a good holiday, Harry? Did you hear from Sir-" stopping himself as he remembered what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, "Sorry. Force of habit I suppose." Harry was about to respond when the door slid open once again and there stood the plump witch, pushing the food trolley. "Anything off the trolley, my dears?" she asked with a pleasant tone in her voice. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins. After buying some chocolate frogs (Ron's favourite), some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some Cauldron Cakes and some Pumpkin Pasties, she was off again to see the other children. Harry began passing the sweets around to his friends, when once more, the door opened.  
  
Standing before him was the enemy. Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Harry then realized that the boy he saw boarding the train was in fact Malfoy. "What happened to you?" Ron asked rudely. "Well, some idiotic mudblood decided to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and now my father is in prison," he sneeered back. "Well, this is going to be a fun year," Ron said smiling. "Ron, it's not nice to make fun of others when they are in this kind of a position," Hermione scolded. "What? He does it to me all the time. Just because his dad is a loser, that doesn't give him the right to be a prat and have his feet kissed. Screw that Hermione. I am not being nice to him!" "MY FATHER IS NOT A LOSER! Your stupid muggle-loving halfwit of a father is the one who is the loser!" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry would have been able to hold Ron back if he hadn't been pulling out his wand and preparing to hex Malfoy into oblivion. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one to do this because all sorts of curses were thrown. In the end, the members of the DA were the ones left standing and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were knocked out. "Let's put them into an empty compartment and let them wake up there," said Hermione. She, Harry, and Ron all said together, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the three bodies floated up into the air. They followed the bodies out and dumped them into the farthest compartment down the train. They hurried back to their own one and sat down again. "So, Harry," Ginny began," Are you going to do the DA again this year?" This caught him off guard. They had only started it because of Umbridge and so there wasn't really a need for it anymore. Then again, with Voldemort back, they would need all the training that they could get. "I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks. I don't have a problem with it. I don't know what else I could teach though." They all nodded at this and dropped the subject. After a long stretch of silence, Ginny spoke up, "I have an idea of something that we can do in memory of the Marauders." "What is it, Gin?" Harry asked. "Well, I'm not quite sure about the details quite yet, but when I am, I'll tell you. Besides, it isn't something that should be publicly known." He nodded and they all went back into a silence.  
  
Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was finally home where he belonged. He stepped off the train and heard the familiar call of "Firs' years! O'er here!" "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed and ran towards him. "'Ello Harry! How was yer summer?" he asked. "It's had a great end," Harry responded, giving the half giant a hug. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came over to say their hellos, but soon, Hagrid had to take the first years over in the boats and Harry and his friends needed to find a carriage. Quickly, they found one and climbed in. The carriage began to move, and slowly, they made their way to the castle. Just before they reached it, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "Welcome home," and then began an animated conversation with Luna. Harry looked out the window and smiled, thinking of all the wonderful adventures he and his friends would have that year. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am but a poor college student trying to make my way in the world. I wish that I was JK Rowling, but unfortunately, the role of creative genius in the writing world was already taken.  
  
A/N: Just a quick hello to all. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a really long time. With the holidays and school ending, I haven't had a whole lot of free time. I'm so popular because I've been going out every night (Hey-going to your cousin's house for dinner is going out). I also just have to ask all my readers to do me a favour. I wrote this poem (And now I have just noticed the great big spelling mistake in the title). It should be called The Altar, but it is labelled The Alter. Meh. I was wondering if you guys could read it and then give me some feedback on it. It has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, but I just want to know what people think of it. Thank you ever so much.  
  
Also, please review!!!!!! I am dying to hear back from my beloved readers. I know that you are all dying to know what is going to happen with Ginny, but you just need to relax because I'm not going to tell you until later. Much later. Well, onto the story.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
As the carriages pulled to a stop, the group of six friends jumped out and landed firmly on the gravel path that would lead them into the castle. As they were taking their trunks and pets out of the carriage, Ron began to complain, "I'm starving. I hope that there aren't many first years this year or long speeches like last year. Umbridge went on forever about how she wanted to change the school and all that. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. We didn't even listen to her."  
  
"Ron, that was a very important speech. It told us exactly where the Ministry stands. Or at least stood at the time. I have no idea what they think now. No one does," Hermione lectured, "If there is another speech tonight, which there will probably be, make sure everyone keeps a sharp ear."  
  
"Hermione, you have a sharp enough ear. We don't need to listen. We'll just find out what was said later. I just want to know who the new professor is and that's all," Ron replied.  
  
"Come on, you two, or we'll be late!" called Harry, who was running to catch up with Ginny. He finally reached her at the entry. As he put out his hand to tap her on the shoulder, the sudden movement startled her and she twirled around on him, her wand clenched firmly in her palm. "What do you think you are doing, Gin?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Harry," she said with a look of realization on her face, "I am so sorry. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. That's twice now that I have done that to you."  
  
"It's okay Gin. Everyone's a bit jumpy after everything that has been happening lately. That's what wars do to people. Before you know it, there will be little Mad Eye Moodys running around yelling 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' to everyone they meet," he said with a smile.  
  
"And let's not forget about elementary wand safety. Remember to never put your wand in your back pocket. We don't want any blown buttocks'," she replied with a giggle and tucked her wand safely back into her robes.  
  
"Naturally. I bet that is what most battle scars are from. People being careless and sitting on highly unstable wands. A good wand for that job would have been Ron's old one," Harry said, joining in on the laughter.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again. I haven't heard that sound for a while now."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be bubbling over with excitement if you were me," Harry replied, the joy of the moment now a memory. "Listen, I wanted to pull you aside quickly before the feast to ask what the secret idea was that you had on the train."  
  
"Well," replied Ginny, "It goes a little like this." she pulled him close and whispered her brainstorm to him.  
  
~ Inside the Great Hall~  
  
The large crowd of students wandered into the hall and divided into their respective houses. As usual, the Great Hall was bustling with activity. Old friends being reunited, new friends being created, and the enemies looking on with sheer loathing. Harry and Ginny walked into the room and quickly found spots next to their friends.  
  
"Where did you two go off to?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yea, where? Remember that that is my little sister, Harry," said Ron accusingly.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron. We weren't doing anything that you and Hermione wouldn't do," Ginny said defiantly. With that said, Ron turned bright pink and Hermione replied hotly, "We don't do anything. I mean, I do have a boyfriend after all."  
  
"What? Who? Is it that Vicky? Oh, isn't that precious. Hermione and Vicky!" Ron shouted as Hermione blushed. Everyone turned to see what was happening.  
  
"Ron, sit down and stop making an idiot out of your self. Hermione, Ginny just said that because she was tired of the accusations, and Ginny, just ignore them," Harry said, trying to sort out the situation.  
  
At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walked several young children. The first years had arrived. In front of the group was a stern looking Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a three legged stool and the patched and frayed Sorting Hat. When they finally reached the teachers table, she set the stool down and gently placed the Sorting Hat upon it. Everyone watched in silence as the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.  
  
When it had finally finished its song and Professor McGonagall had gone through the entire list of first years, Dumbledore stood. "As usual, there is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Let me just say welcome back to another year and tuck in."  
  
All of a sudden, the plates were overflowing with different kinds of food. Ron grinned at Harry and reached for a chicken wing. "I have missed this so much," he said with a full mouth and sprayed mashed potatoes in every direction.  
  
"Ron, could you at least show some decorum? For goodness sake, we are in public. People can see," scolded Hermione. She turned to Harry and Ginny, "So, what exactly are you planning on doing in memory of the Marauders? I remember you saying that you had an idea that would get us in trouble if we were caught. Isn't that right Harry?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you and Ron should do it. I mean you are prefects and I don't want you to get into too much trouble," he said.  
  
"Don't spoil the fun Harry," Ginny said with a smile, "Lupin was a prefect and he never got into too much trouble."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but we are doing it today. As in right now," Harry said.  
  
"What are we doing?" Ron chimed in. Ginny filled them in on the plan quickly. Ron started to smirk, "You are a genius Ginny. Where did you come up with that idea?"  
  
"Well, I do spend a lot of time with Fred and George. That might have something to do with it," she replied.  
  
"Alright, it's time. Are you all ready?" Harry asked.  
  
Three voices answered yes and so they turned and faced the Slytherin table. Harry nodded and let them know that it was time to cast their spells. Suddenly, Malfoy (Harry's target), Crabbe (Ginny's target), Goyle (Ron's target), and Pansy Parkinson (Hermione's target) were all starting to look quite different. Their hair colours changed to a deep scarlet with gold streaks running through it and as if they were paying homage to Fred ad George, they began to shout out things such as "EAT DUNG SLYTHERIN" without really meaning to. For some reason, they just couldn't control what they were saying. Harry and his friends started to laugh, as did everyone else in the Great Hall.  
  
A silent shadow fell across Harry and he looked up, trying to contain his joy. Standing above him was a very displeased McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, I suppose that Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and yourself had nothing to do with this little scene," said the cross professor.  
  
"Why of course not, Professor," said Harry innocently.  
  
"If I am to find out otherwise, you will find yourselves all in detention. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, professor," they all said in unison. Professor McGonagall turned and began to walk back to the staff table, but as she left, Harry thought he saw the beginnings of a smile play across her lips.  
  
"That went well," commented Ginny. Harry had to admit that it was a great plan.  
  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face? He looked like he was going to kill us," complained Hermione, "He knows it was us. We'll get detention for sure."  
  
"Just relax, 'Mione. He doesn't have any proof that it was us. Besides, that prank was wicked. We have been missing out for years. No wonder the Marauders had so much fun at Hogwarts," said Ron.  
  
"Listen Ronald (they were heading into dangerous territory now), I know that it was fun to do, I'm just saying that we should be more careful. All the teachers knew it was us. They just can't prove it, but they might catch us next time," replied Hermione coolly.  
  
Before this conversation could turn into another shouting match, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent. He looked up at the four tables and said in a booming voice, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Let me begin by telling all the first years that the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. I must also remind a few of our older students the same (Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned), and Mr. Filch has been so kind to remind me that there is to be no duelling in the corridors. You will find a list of forbidden items on the door to his office as well. We also have a few new teachers on our staff this year. Due to reasons beyond my control, Professor Umbridge is no longer teaching at Hogwarts and therefore, we were in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and, unlike other years, we received three applications. Therefore, we have asked all three to be the new professors. Please join me in welcoming Professors Banford, Dixon, and Daniels."  
  
The three men stood up. Harry, who had been watching Dumbledore, caught their sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them. They were oddly familiar, but where had he seen them. Then it hit him. "Ron, those men, do they look familiar to you?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Them? Sort of. Where do you reckon we've seen them before?" he responded.  
  
"I think that I saw them at Snape's house. Do you remember when I woke up and asked about them?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you reckon they are doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are going to find out before the term is out."  
  
Just then they were interrupted by the sounds of students getting up and leaving the entrance hall. Hermione and Ron (whom she was dragging) were at the front of the line where they were leading the group of First Years to Gryffindor Tower. Harry stayed for a bit longer at the table, while all of the young children had passed. He had thought that he was the only one left, so he began to get up and then he saw Ginny watching him curiously. She approached him and asked, "Are you thinking about him?" She didn't have to even elaborate on who 'him' was.  
  
"Sort of. I mean, I know that I haven't been moping around lately, but I still wish that he could have seen our prank. I know that sounds stupid and childish, but still. I wish that he was still here to help me out with things," he said, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He would not cry in front of her. He had promised himself that.  
  
"Harry, he would have been proud of you today. You came in with your head held high. You pranked Slytherin house and you didn't get detention. He would have wanted that. You even made Snape more mad than usual. And, if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, please don't hesitate in asking me. I know that I am year younger than you, but I know what it's like when you have no one who will listen. Alright?"  
  
"Alright, Gin," he replied, "Well, do you think that we should head on up? I mean, we don't want to be stuck out in the corridor all night."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go."  
  
And with that said, they walked off out of the Great Hall and up the many moving staircases to their dormitory. When they reached it, they found Ron waiting for them. "It's about time you two showed up. Off snogging somewhere?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring this comment, Harry looked at Ron and said, "Thanks for waiting for us. What's the new password?"  
  
"Why, Eat Dung Umbridge, of course."  
  
"Oh, how silly of me not to get that one right away,"  
  
"Um, boys? Do you mind if we go in? I'm getting a bit tired."  
  
"Sure Ginny," replied Ron. He said the password and the three of them headed into the common room. Ginny split from the group and went up the stairs to her room, mumbling goodnight to the people below. Harry and Ron, after watching Ginny disappear up the staircase went and did the same. When they had reached the room, though, sleeping was not on the agenda. They opened the door to their sixth year room and saw that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were waiting for them. Neville got off his bed and approached the two that had just entered.  
  
"I've told them all I know about what happened, but I don't know it all. Maybe you can help explain."  
  
"What do you mean, Neville?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, they want to know about last year." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I am JK Rowling! I am JK Rowling! I know I am!" This is what Psych students call mental simulations or visualization. That doesn't mean that it is true though. Anyways, anything that you don't recognize is my own.  
  
AN: Thank you for all my wonderful reviews. I am always happy to hear what you guys have to say. Unless it is a flame. Because school is starting up again, I will be trying my hardest to write at least once a week. That is the plan. Hopefully, it will be 2-3 times a week, but that is called wishful thinking. I really will try though. If I will be taking anymore long breaks, I will let you know through the AN at the beginning of the chapter. Also, please read and review my poem, The Alter. Thanks! Luv ya lots!  
  
Moony  
  
PS- If any of you are interested in discussing Harry Potter topics (such as relationships, rumours, and theories) or life in general, my email is LaVieBoheme14@excite.com.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
As Neville had finished saying this, Ron turned slightly pink and pulled him off to the side of the room. "What do you think you're doing, Neville? I didn't know we were telling the entire world about what happened," said Ron angrily.  
  
"I didn't tell the entire world. I just told Dean and Seamus. The wanted to know what happened. I mean, Dumbledore didn't exactly tell us all what happened. Just like after what happened during the Third Task. We didn't know what happened and then we were all at each other's throats," exclaimed Neville, surprising everyone with this outburst.  
  
"You are absolutely right Neville," said a quiet Harry.  
  
"If you aren't ready to tell us, you don't have to, Harry," chimed in Dean. Seamus just sat there and remained silent.  
  
Harry was still going over everything in his head trying to figure out what he wanted to do. So much had happened last year and he still hadn't told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about what Dumbledore had told him in the office. They all thought that the prophecy had been smashed. They would be mad when they found out that he had excluded them from being privy to this information. What would they say? Would they be horrified? Or angry? Hopeful? Hopeless? Would they be scared? He knew that he had felt all of these emotions at one time or another over the summer. What if they didn't understand his reasons? Sirius would have. Sirius always understood.  
  
"Harry?" came Ron's voice from off to the side, "Harry? Are you okay? Listen, mate, you don't have to say anything tonight. Not if you don't want to."  
  
"It started in third year," Harry said, his voice almost inaudible. The other's leaned in to listen intently. "It all started when Sirius Black had escaped and came to Hogwarts. Everyone thought that he was there to kill me, but it turned out that the entire wizarding world was wrong. He was my Mum and Dad's best friend and to protect my family from Voldemort, my parents made him their secret keeper and had Dumbledore perform the Fidelus Charm. It made it so that only Sirius could tell others where we were hidden. Voldemort could have been looking through my front window and he wouldn't have seen us. Well according to the story, Sirius told Voldemort where my parents were hiding and sold us out. This is where the Ministry made a giant foul up. My parents didn't choose Sirius. They didn't because they thought that that choice would have been obvious. They actually chose Peter Pettigrew."  
  
At this, Dean went to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent.  
  
"The day after my parents were murdered, Pettigrew confronted Sirius on a busy muggle street and accused him of murdering my Mum and Dad. Sirius accepted the responsibility because he was the one who persuaded them to choose Peter over himself. When Pettigrew cornered Sirius, he held his wand behind his back and blew up the street. He escaped by transforming himself into a rat and slipped down into the sewer."  
  
"So, Sirius Black was innocent?" asked a shocked Dean.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "We stayed in touch with him after that. Harry and Hermione helped him escape even."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with what happened last year?" asked Dean.  
  
"Well, he played a big part in what happened," Harry continued, "He wasn't just my parents' best friend he was also my Godfather. We had a special bond going. He was the closest thing to a father figure for me. Almost like a mix between a Dad and a brother. He was the only real family I had left. Last year, I started to have these dreams. Do you remember the times when I woke up screaming and sick?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, that happened because Voldemort kept playing with my mind. He kept trying to find things that he could use against me. People that I love. People that love me. Things like that. He kept luring me into this place during my dreams that I now know is the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Then, during our History of Magic exam, I fell asleep and saw a vision of Sirius being held captive in the Department of Mysteries. He was being tortured, so I needed to get to him and save him." Harry's voice was beginning to shake and his eyes began to well up with tears, but still he continued on with his story. "That night, a few of us created a diversion for me to get into Umbridge's office so that I could try and contact him via the floo network. Unfortunately, we were caught. Hermione managed to lure her out into the forest and we left her there. When we got back onto school grounds, we found out that the others had escaped from her office too. We managed to find some thestrals and we rode them to the Ministry of Magic in London. When we got there, we didn't find Sirius, but we found several Death Eaters. They surrounded us, but thanks to all the hard work that we did in the DA, we put up a good fight. When all hope seemed lost for our group, a few of our friends showed up -Professor Lupin and Sirius, as well as their friends. Sirius began a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. She caught him unawares with a stupefy and he fell beyond this veil."  
  
"Beyond the veil where the souls are kept?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah. Have you heard of it?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah. A few times. I read about it somewhere," he replied  
  
"Well, at first I thought that he could come back, but you can't. Professor Lupin explained that to me. Anyway, I went after Lestrange and I tried to kill her. It didn't work. She just laughed at me. I hate that woman so much. She has caused so many people so much pain." Harry quickly glanced over at Neville, who nodded in response to this, and then continued. "Then Voldemort showed up. He tried to kill me, but Dumbledore saved me. He cast this shield around me and kept me safe from harm. Voldemort disappeared though. So did Lestrange. They got away. That's when the ministry officials showed up and we were all sent back to school. So, basically, that's what happened."  
  
They all just sat in silence when he finished his story. Finally, Dean crawled underneath his covers and said goodnight to his roommates and closed his curtains. Following his actions, Ron and Neville did the same. That just left Seamus and Harry.  
  
"Listen Harry, I was wondering if I could talk to you," started Seamus.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to apologise for everything that happened last year. I was rude and ignorant. You were honest with us and told us about the return of You-Know-Who, and I behaved like the world's biggest prat," he said, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"Seamus-," Harry began.  
  
"I said some things that I shouldn't have said, even if I did believe the Daily Prophet. I hope that you forgive me for that. I was always taught that it was okay if you made a mistake, it was okay. You had to remember to fix the problem though, so I hope you forgive me. If you don't, then that is okay too. I completely understand if you hate me. I also know that I apologised last year, but I wanted to tell you one more time."  
  
"I have already-" Harry began again, but Seamus held up a hand and stopped him from continuing.  
  
"Let me just finish this," he said as Harry stopped speaking and nodded. "What you did last year, giving the interview, that took a lot of bravery. Umbridge was ready to kill you, but you still managed to stand up to her and win. I was impressed that you didn't even worry about the consequences of your actions. Now, after hearing both your story and Neville's story, and believe me when I say that he played up the hero part for you as much as you downplayed it, I must say that your act of bravery against that old hag was nothing compared to your courage when you faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You are truly the noblest person that I have ever met. You really live up to the name of Gryffindor. It's no surprise that you are in this house. That old hat knows what it is doing."  
  
"It wasn't noble or courageous though. It was stupidity taking over. I decided to play hero again and this time someone died. It is all my fault that he is gone," replied Harry sadly.  
  
"As stupid as it seems to you, I'm glad to have a friend like you. I'm glad that you are someone who would go to such lengths and make sure that all his friends and loved ones are safe. I'd follow you into any battle. You really are a hero to me."  
  
"Thanks Seamus. Well, I think that I am going to go to sleep now. I am so tired after today," he said as a large yawn escaped him.  
  
"Good night Harry." Seamus then turned around, got into bed and pulled his curtains shut.  
  
Harry then put his pyjamas on and got into bed. As he pulled his covers snugly around him, he thought of what he had left out of the story. 'I will have to tell Ron and Hermione, and Ginny all about what happened in Dumbledore's office eventually,' he thought. 'Let's think about how they will react though. Ron will fly off the handle and want to protect me from every little thing. Hermione will either want to research it and think of logical explanations for it or will scoff at the idea of believing in prophecies. Ginny-what would Ginny do? She would probably listen to me. At least that's what she said she would do.' Her name brought a small smile to his lips. 'Maybe I will talk to her first. Then she can help me tackle the others. She'll help them understand.' This was his last thought as he finally lay back on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am the richest woman in Britain! In some other lifetime, maybe I could be at least. I'll just have to settle for college student/worker bee for a record company and avid writer/reader. I own nothing, except my plot line.  
  
A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the delay. I know that it has been about 4 months since I last wrote, but I have been uber busy with school and work. Now that the term is over until September, I will only have work on my schedule. I'll be writing at least once a week now. I promise. I hope that I haven't lost any readers due to the delay. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 9. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to a grumpy Ron complaining about how early it was. "Why does the morning have to come so early? I mean, come on. Let us sleep," he said.  
  
"They do it as a personal attack on you Ron. You and only you," Harry replied, sitting up in his bed. "At least remember that there is a nice breakfast waiting for us downstairs."  
  
The thought of breakfast connected to Ron and a huge grin spread across his face as he urged Harry to dress quickly. He did and soon they were on their way down to the common room to meet the girls. As usual, they were waiting with Hermione tapping her foot impatiently. "For goodness sake, Ron! Can you be any slower at waking up?"  
  
"Well, excuse me Miss High and Mighty! It wasn't my fault that we got down here late. I was awake at normal time. It was Harry here who wouldn't wake up," he replied angrily.  
  
"Sorry Hermione," Harry said, "it was my fault. I stayed up later than I should have last night."  
  
"Oh, well then let's just go down to the Great Hall now. We don't want to miss breakfast. After all, it's the most important meal of the day," Hermione replied in a calmer manner.  
  
The group of four then began their trek to the hall. Along the way, Harry pulled Ginny off to the side and said, "Thanks for talking with me last night. I still need to talk to you though. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
"And just what do we have to talk about, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, how about the Burrow? What happened and who did you tell?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. It's a matter between Dumbledore and myself."  
  
Well, then how about why you can do magic outside of school?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Once again, I can't tell you. At least not yet. I will tell you eventually though. I promise."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Ginny."  
  
At last, the group had arrived at the Great Hall and found it buzzing with activity. The four sat down in their usual spots and had their timetables passed to them. Glancing over it, Harry noted that they had-  
  
"Double potions with the Slytherins?????" Ron exclaimed, "Why must we have it with them all the time?"  
  
"Maybe it's because no one else will have the class with them," commented Ginny, which caused Harry to chuckle.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have Divination anymore. In fact, we only have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms," Harry said in an encouraging voice.  
  
"Umm...Harry, I don't think that you looked at all your classes then because it looks like you have a few more than that," said Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked down and saw that his afternoons were packed with time slots saying DA. "What-?" He stood up and went to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Professors, why is the DA scheduled into everyone's afternoons?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said, "I was wondering when you would ask that. Well, we have decided that it would be a good idea to continue on with the DA and include all who are third year and up since the war is now inevitable. We want the students to be able to protect themselves. Therefore, we are asking you to return as the leader. There will be someone there to supervise though due to house rivalries and such things. What do you think?"  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. Finally, he found his voice, "That is a wonderful plan sir. You can count on me to help prepare the others." Harry then lowered his voice and said, "Are we going to continue with remedial potions this year, sir?"  
  
"Yes, but not with the person of your choice. I must make this decision and I believe that it would be in your best interest to continue on with Professor Snape. He understands how he works more than anyone else. Please understand Harry."  
  
"Of course sir. I will do as I am told this year. I messed up last year and I am paying the price for it. I will always pay the price for it," he said sadly and turned to walk away.  
  
"Harry, remember that it isn't your fault. It was her fault. Don't let her get to you. She is an evil woman and will stop at nothing. Please remember that," Dumbledore called after him.  
  
Harry walked back to his seat and told his friends what had transpired between him and Dumbledore. They all sat there and took in what he had said about the DA. "Listen mates, I don't know if I can do this alone, so I am asking you all to help. When are your DA classes?"  
  
"Mine are all afternoon," replied Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I have it during the last 2 periods in the afternoon," said Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, why do you have it all afternoon? How many classes are you taking? I thought that you had more than that," said Harry, curiously.  
  
"Well, I decided what I want to do in the future. I want to be an auror as well," said Hermione calmly to her friends' shocked faces. "I can't exactly leave you two alone after everything we've been through, now can I? I figured that fighting the war would be much more important than studying Arithmancey," she continued.  
  
As Ron looked on at Hermione with a newfound respect, Ginny turned to Harry, who had continued to eat his breakfast happily. "So, what are we going to do for the first lesson this afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'll think about it in potions. I'm not quite sure yet, but I think that we will do something to warm up our skills again. I mean going a whole summer without practice could make anyone go rusty. In fact, the only person who won't be off their game should be you," Harry replied, "When are you going to tell me how you are doing it?"  
  
"Soon," Ginny promised.  
  
At that moment, the Great Hall erupted into a roar of students packing up their belongings and heading out to their first classes. "Well, I'll see you three later. Have fun with the Slytherins!" Ginny called as she walked out the doors happily and headed to the path that led to Hagrid's.  
  
"Well, let's get this torture over and done with," said Ron looking with longing at the now empty hall.  
  
"Listen up boys, let's not go in there and make Snape go off on another tirade this year," Hermione lectured. "Let's keep a civil tongue and behave ourselves."  
  
"What fun is in that, Hermione?" asked Ron. She ignored him and turned to Harry.  
  
"Are you sure that you are ready to face him, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Doesn't really matter if I am or not. I have to go in there eventually," he said as he turned towards the dungeon door. "Let's do this."  
  
The trio walked in and found their seats quickly. Unfortunately, they were right next to Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "This should be a fun year," commented Ron sarcastically.  
  
He was interrupted at that very moment by Professor Snape storming in and slamming the door behind him. "While I was expecting some of those present, there are a select few who still persist with the course, knowing full well that they are not fit to be within these walls and concocting the potions that I set as tasks before you." He stopped and glared at Harry before continuing on, "However, it is not entirely up to me to make the decision of who is in this class. That privilege lies with those who have tested you along with Professor Dumbledore. Let us now begin the first potion."  
  
Harry looked in Ron's direction to see him turn pale with fear and said, "Don't worry Ron. I mean, we've been through worse."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
  
Well, remember the troll? And Fluffy? And Aragog? And when we were in the shrieking shack? Or how about the Department of Mysteries? Those were times to panic. This is just Snape being angry that we got into the class."  
  
"Harry, next to Snape, Fluffy looks like a little puppy dog," replied Ron. Just then, a tall figure appeared next to the boys.  
  
"Are we having fun talking about whatever it is that interests you so much?" snarled Snape.  
  
"No sir. We were just about to start making the potion," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Then where are your ingredients, Potter?" he asked. As he was asking this, Hermione came running over, her arms full of the supplies that they would need.  
  
"Hello Professor. I was just getting the ingredients for our group."  
  
Snape's lip curled and he said, "Good thing that Granger here is always around to save the day. Just remember that that will not always be the case." He then turned and walked away to Seamus, Dean, and Lavender's table to observe.  
  
'I wonder what that meant,' thought Harry. Before he knew it, the class was over. He had even created a lesson plan for that afternoon and survived without getting detention. Well, it was more like a sketch of a lesson plan, but it would work for now.  
  
As they were leaving, Snape called out, "I want an essay on the properties of each ingredient in detail. It is to be on my desk on Monday morning and it is to be two feet." After leaving the dungeon, Ron and Hermione bombarded Harry with questions about their upcoming afternoon.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to ruin the news, but we aren't going to be doing anything spectacularly new. I think that it will just be some review. That's all. And it depends on the year of the student. If they are third and fourth years they will learn things like how to produce a patronus. If it is us, then we will be doing some more complex things," he said.  
  
"That sounds wonderful Harry. You really gave this some thought, didn't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, what else is there to do in potions?" commented Ron. At this, Harry began to laugh while Hermione began a whole new lecture about how they should respect Snape because, after all, he did take them in during the summer.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the entrance hall and made their way outside to the slope leading to Hagrid's hut. "I wonder what kind of animal we will get to study this year first," pondered Ron.  
  
"Well, you can bet that it will be an interesting one," replied Harry. Just then, as the last of the stragglers came in (minus Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and every other Slytherin for once), Hagrid came around from the back of his hut and called out to the class, "'Ello everyone! Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures sixth years. Today we're gonna study these cute little beasts. Follow me, now". He then turned and walked towards the forest. Reluctantly, the class followed with Harry, Hermione, and Ron leading the pack. After all, they had been into that forest so many times that they were no longer completely afraid of it. They were only afraid of some things. Like Aragog. That fear would never leave. They went deeper into the forest until Harry realized that they were heading in both the direction of Aragog as well as Grawp. This thought had apparently occurred to Ron and Hermione because Ron began tapping Harry and asking him if Hagrid would ever take them some place dangerous like that while Hermione was tapping Harry's other shoulder and asking him if he knew anything about the location of Grawp. Harry didn't quite know what to say to calm their fears, for his were taking over as well. The class finally reached a small clearing. In a paddock, there were four different horses. "These here are winged horses. There are four of them here. Can anyone name them?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but I think that your count is off. There are only three," commented Parvati.  
  
"Nope. There are four. One's a thestral. Do you remember that lesson from last year?" he replied. Then turning to the other students, he asked who could see the thestral this year. Harry and Neville both raised their hands. Ron and Hermione had missed Sirius' death completely but Neville hadn't. "Right," said Hagrid, "Well, since Harry and Neville are the only two here who can see the thestral, they will be working with that one. Everyone else can pair up. And I will assign them a horse."  
  
Hermione and Ron were the first pair to line up and they received the task of working with the Abraxan horse. He was a large and powerful palomino named Stompy. Parvati and Lavender were paired together and they received the Aethonan. He was a deep chestnut colour and extremely friendly. His name was Glider. Finally, Seamus and Dean were paired up and they got to work with the Granian. He was a large, grey horse with enormous wings that helped him pick up speed quickly. His name was lightning due to the fact that he seemed to be faster than that.  
  
"Doesn't it look weird that Harry and Neville are brushing the air?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Do you remember last year? With the whole idea of 'let's ride the bloody things to London.' That was a brilliant plan, wasn't it? And I mean, we rode those things even though we couldn't see them. That was weird. Compared to most things around here, actually, them brushing the air doesn't look weird at all," replied Ron.  
  
"Right." That conversation ended quickly. They went back to their business of feeding and brushing the horses. As class came to an end, Hagrid got everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright everyone, that was an excellent class if I do say so myself. Next class, we will begin to ride them but for now, you can just clean up whatever mess you made and then head on out. Have a good lunch," he finished.  
  
"Well that was quite uneventful," said Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean. No one was injured or anything," replied Ron.  
  
"Enough chit chat," Hermione began, "We have to get back to the great hall to plan the DA lesson this afternoon." Neither boy could argue with that, so they packed up all of their belongings and headed back up to the castle. 


End file.
